Falling for the help
by bambi29
Summary: Takumi Walker is the illegitimate son of the walker group. Misaki Ayuzawa is a maid at the Takumi's castle. A found curiosity about the girl made Takumi want to learn more, and at the same time something else grows between them. Can the couple be together even though the difference in class?


Falling for the help

 **Chapter one: who is she?**

Another boring day at the Walker Palace the place was isolated yet it cheered of the pride it contained. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling like stars on a dark night, standing out from the room but no one seemed to ever noticed it. Giant, hollow ball rooms stood silently waiting.

The young Takumi Walker stood on the balcony of his desk, staring at the flowers and the fountains he's parents had created. _Why does nothing ever happen to me?_ As he stood there he saw un unusual sight it was a maid she had jet black hair like the night which was up to her waist and she was wearing the maid's uniform, inclining that she worked there, but he never saw the person before. Or saw he thought. He took an interest to the girl since all the maids he ever saw was always giggling at him or rushing to do their work. However, this girl was sitting on the floor not caring about how dirty and 'un-noble' like it is to sit on the floor.

Takumi didn't see the girls face only the back of his hair, thus intrigued him about the girl even more.

"Takumi sir, have you done the report for last year sales?" Questioned His Personal Butler Joseph. The question startled him, distracting him from the girl. "Yes, I have. I will bring them down as soon." Takumi replied. Joseph nodded and bowed showing his respect to the bastard child it made him chuckle a bit. As soon as Joseph left Takumi looked back at the window searching for the girl with the long black hair.

He sighed, _I knew it was too good to be true_.

 **In the Palace kitchen**

Misaki Ayuzawa was a maid in the palace, there were about 30 staff in the palace, this was only the maids, there were the cooks, butlers, footman and teachers all in the Palace. Misaki had long black hair up to her waist, it was beautiful even though it was never cared for.

Misaki rushed in the kitchen getting ready for the Walkers dinner, it was obviously something fancy, Misaki never bothered to learn all the dishes she though it would make her head ache. However, there were times when she thought how these dishes would taste like she could never afford one of these dishes or know how to make one, she was a horrible cook, sometimes she the main cook Tsukasa would allow to cook something basic for her to bring home like chicken and some vegetables but nothing to fancy. She didn't mind since they always tasted fantastic.

"Misa, can you go out and prepare the table?" Asked Satsuki she was the head chef, she was always so happy. Misaki found her very weird.

"Sure. I don't mind." Misaki replied

Misaki went out to the dining hall. The dining hall screamed of rich decorations, the windows were the finest glass, the tables was mahogany the cloth covering the table was silk the chairs had decorative pattern that made them seem uncomfortable. It was certain that the Walker was the most respectable and richest family in all of Asia and Europe and they wanted to show that off. Misaki scoffed at the dining table, no matter how many times she looked at the table she could never get used to it. It was too fancy for her, she preferred the simple things. She never understood why rich people wanted to show off their money, 'as long as you know truth it doesn't matter what other people thought' this was her motto. Misaki thought that as long as you know what the truth other people's opinion doesn't matter, this is was kept her from beating almost everyone in the town, with their precious, expensive mobile phones, she was happy with her phone.

As she was preparing the table she couldn't help wonder why they order so much food but they barely eat anything, they should be grateful for what they have, they don't even know that some people are starving and they are wasting their food when they should at least give their leftovers to the poor or don't order that much

"Stupid rich people." Misaki muttered under her breath

"Misaki are you done preparing the table?" Questioned Satsuki

"Yeah I'm done." Answered Misaki

Satsuki and the other maids brought the food to the table, the food filled half of the table space, and smelled of the richest ingredients brought and made by the best of best chefs.

"I bet they won't even finish half what's on this table" Misaki muttered

"What was that Misa-Chan?" Asked Sakura

"Nothing." Replied Misaki

 _If you knew what I was thinking you'd probably run._ Misaki returned back to the kitchen, only the head maid and the Walkers personal maid. In total, there were 4 maids at the dining table.

 **At dining table**

Takumi, Gerald Walker, Richard Walker, Patricia Walker were sitting at the table in complete silence as if they were possessed by the curse of the Walkers. Until Takumi started to speak "How was every one's day?"

"It was fine." Gerald said

Gerald never accepted his half-brother, being the illegitimate son of Patricia Walker wasn't good enough for him. Richard the founder and CEO of the Walker group was talking business with Gerald and Patricia was talking on the phone to one of her 'friends' _I have such a nice family_. Takumi sat, wondering about the girl he saw earlier that day, he couldn't remember any of the maids who has hair like that, but he never made an effort to remember the names or appearance of any of the maids.

"Takumi, Takumi, Takumi!" It was his mother calling him.

"What do you think sweetheart, about the collaboration with the Empire Group?" His mum questioned. Her eyes were pleading asking him to impress his grandfather, Richard. Takumi felt sorry for his mother. Sorry for the life he has given her. Sorry for the struggle she has given him. Sorry for the need to prove herself all the time.

"I think it's a good idea the calibrations will increase our profit and widen our target audience for future products." Takumi felt confident in his answer but he still kept doubting himself. _I hope my answer was good enough._ Richard gave a stern nod. Richard was a type of man who was never pleased with anything and he was too full with pride. He had a clean bald head which would shine in the sunlight and the ocean blue eyes, his grandma use to say that she used to go swimming in his eyes. H also had a white beard but it was faint. It wasn't as much as someone like Santa Claus. It was faint as if you could just see his beard.

 **Behind the scenes of the dinner. The kitchen**

Misaki was eating the leftovers that the Walkers left at dinner." I knew they wouldn't be able to finish the food we gave them. I don't understand why we give them that much." Misaki muttered as she stuffed her face with eclairs. Misaki didn't mind that she had to eat the leftovers from them, she didn't mind the food was delicious. After a while her phone rang. It was Suzana, she would only call during work hours of it was an emergency. So, she got her handbag and a bag off the leftovers and ran. She ran really fast that she didn't even notice the handsome boy coming down the stairs.

As Takumi walker was coming down the stairs he heard footprints that were thunder and lightning. He quickened his pace wondering the enormous sound was. It was her. The girl with long black hair. He quickened his pace in so he can catch up with her. His footprint was light but fast, his feet would roll over the stairs until he reached the end of the stairs.

Misaki was sprinting towards the door until she bumped into a man with blond hair and emerald green eyes…

 **Hi, my name is Bambi29 some of you or maybe none of you will recognise me through my other story 'forbidden boarding school love' sorry I haven't been updating that my email got hacked and I HAD TO START ALL OVER AGIAIN. It's been so hard to come up with new ideas. I'm sorry I had to leave it like that I wanted you to be excited for my next chapter. Anyway, please messenger me about any ideas you have I would love to hear from you. I would try to update regularly but I have exams and this is like a hobby so please understand if I don't update like after a week. Thank you and byyyyyeeeeee. ;P**


End file.
